El Kenshingumi y las cartas a Santa
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Misao, Aoshi, Saitou, Hiko... escriben a Santa Claus y deciden celebrar la 1º fiesta de Navidad en el Aoiya
1. Cartas de Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko

**"El Kenshingumi escribe a Santa"**

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni el Kenshingumi ni Santa me pertenecen. ¿Estaba claro nee?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno estaba yo aburrida en clase esta mañana, y me puse a divagar pensando en estas navidades pasadas... y se me ocurrió el que podrían pedirles los del Kenshingumi a Santa!!

Es un fic un poco loco y espero que os guste. Yo desde luego me reía como una tonta y casi me echan de clase! xDDD

**BUENO AHÍ VA!!**

-------------------------------------------

**Carta de Kenshin**

-------------------------------------------

Konichiwa Santa-sama de gozaru ka:

Seesha te escribe para complacer a Kaoru-dono que cree que estas extrañas costumbres extranjeras son interesantes.

Según ella todos los años repartes regalos entre los europeos montado en trineo y vestido con un Gi rojo.

Debes de ser un buen hombre (y muy rico), que lucha por el amor! y la justicia! y la navidad! como yo. ^_^

¿Eres también tu un rorouni? Si lo eres tienes que ser muy anterior a la era tokugawa, o sales desfavorecido en la foto, pero te ves bastante viejo... esto anciano Gomen de gozaru yo.

Bueno, he sido muy malo toda mi vida... he matado a mucha gente pero este año en particular he sido un niño bueno.

Aunque si cuentan los años posteriores creo que sessha se merece carbón. ^...^

Bueno como no quiero enfadar a Caramelito... este... Kaoru-dono te pediré algo de gozaru.

Sessha quiere una lavadora E-5698 modelo Beta, porque me he dado cuenta de que se me rompen mucho las uñas de hacer la colada.

Ademas entre las tareas domesticas y que cada dos días secuestran a Kaoru-dono no tengo tiempo para mi.

También me gustaría un nuevo Gi de color azul, porque este esta desteñido, yo les intento convencer de que es magenta pero lo cierto es que era rojo, como el tuyo, pero se destiño con lejía. ¿Supongo que es algo habitual nee?.

Otra cosa importante... Gomen por ser tan pedigüeño pero llevaba 28 años sin pedirte nada. Bien quiero que le traigas a Kaoru un Bikini de esos que usan los europeos. De gorazu que sea rojo para que resalte con mi pelo y le pone en una nota adjunta que se lo ponga todos los días.

Bueno seesha se despide ya de gozaru... por cierto te he preparado unas tortitas de arroz que son mi especialidad y espero que te gusten.

Se despide de Gorazu.

**Kenshin Himura**

**P.d:** ¿Que técnica usas para que le trineo vuele?

---------------------------------------------

**Carta de Sanosuke**

---------------------------------------------

Hi Santa-kun!

¿Que tal estas viejo? Supongo que bien, ya te vi en la foto y veo que te alimentan bien, no como a mi, que poco mas y me matan de hambre o peor aun por envenenamiento si cocina Jou-chan.

Bueno, he sido un niño bueno y todo ese rollo. Así que al grano.

¿Que te parece si te quedas unos días en el Dojo? Podríamos jugarnos tu trineo a los dados...

Pero creo que eres una persona muy ocupada así que me conformo con que me traigas todo lo que te pida.

Para empezar quiero un casa nueva, mi cabaña tiene goteras y se me encogieron los pantalones.

Otra cosa que me haría muy feliz seria que mandases al paro a Megumi y la pusieras a trabajar en mi casa de Chacha. ^_^

Por si se te ocurre hacerlo mandale a ella un uniforme bien cortito y de color malva transparente, no quiero que se queje ...

A parte de eso quiero una Katana! Pero que corte no como la de Kenshin... es que creo que se esta volviendo un poco vanidoso... vamos que se lo tiene mas creído que Madona!

Y todo por ser el gran Battousai... Yo puedo ser tan bueno como el, ademas soy mas joven y atractivo y a el cualquier día le dará el reuma.

Por ahora no quiero nada mas, te he dejado algo de comer en el suelo , si te da un cólico no me eches la culpa, porque es la comida que hizo Kaoru...

Bueno espero que no me hagas enfadar y te portes bien gordito.

Se despide

**Sanosuke Sagara**

**P.d:** Los del trineo sigue en pie... con renos incluidos.

**P.d.d : **¿tu barba es de verdad?

---------------------------------------

**Carta de Kaoru**

---------------------------------------

Konichiwa Santa San!

He decidido acudir a ti como ultimo recurso; Veras necesito que me regales a Kenshin! Lo he probado todo, desde pagar para que me secuestren hasta prepararle filtros amorosos. Pero nada.

Esto empieza a ser desesperante. Espero que tu des mejor resultado. Por supuesto ni se te pase por la cabeza comentarles nada en especial a el. Si lo haces fingiré que me amenazas y Kenshin te matara. ^____^

Les he dicho que el escribirte a ti es una buena idea para conocer las diferentes culturas, etc.,etc.,etc. ¡¡ Son unos ahous!! ¡¡Se lo creen todo!!

Bueno con respecto a la comida ayer hice 6 cestas de galletas y dulces. Por supuesto me salieron perfectamente y si ves que son de color oscuro ni pienses que están quemadas... aquí en Japón se toman así :-p

Y si no te gustan, pues peor para ti... de todas formas te sobran alguno Kilitos.

En fin me despido

¡¡ Mas te vale que me traigas mi regalo!!

**Kaoru Kamilla (pronto Himura)**

----------------------------------

**Carta de Yahiko**

----------------------------------

Konichiwa Santa-chan!!!!!!!

Este año he sido un chico muy bueno y adorable y por eso espero recibir mucho regalos! Bueno puede que haya insultado a la Busu pero es por su bien, últimamente come mucho, deberías de ver la de galletas quemadas y asquerosas que hizo ayer. Y también escondí la espada de Kenshin, pero fue muy divertido, deberías haberle visto histérico. Bueno no creo que te vayas a enfadar por esas pequeñas tonterías así que hay va lo que quiero:

Una botella de Sake bien grande, el otro día Sano y Seijuro, el maestro de Kenshin, me dijeron que el Sake hace al guerrero. 

También quiero una de ESAS revistas. ¡Y no te hagas el tonto, se que lo sabes!

Se que se supone que no las puedo ver pero se que Kenshin las guarda debajo de su futon. Una vez vi a Sano cogiendolas y cuando Ken se entero se armo una buena. 

Pelearon y Kenshin casi saca al bueno de Batty-pooh... al final lo solucionaron civilizadamente cuando Kenshin amenazo con filetear a Sano.

Para terminar quiero el CD nuevo de las Ketchup para bailar con Tsubame.

Bueno se despide

**Yahico NO chan!**

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**N.a: **Hola de nuevo!! ¿que os ha parecido? Ya se que es un poco tonto pero ¿que esperabais a esas horas de la mañana?

No se si dejarlo aquí o no. 

Si queréis que lo siga escribiendo las cartas de otros personajes mandadme un review con el personaje y lo haré!!

Bueno se despide la desquiciada Kitiara


	2. Cartas de Misao, Seijuro, Saitou y Shish...

**"El Kenshingumi escribe a Santa"**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni el Kenshingumi ni Santa me pertenecen. ¿Estaba claro nee?**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Como parece que os gusto el primer capitulo me he animado a escribir este, es mas tengo pensado que después de las cartas haré un capitulo de como sería la fiesta de navidad en el Aoiya.

¡Espero que os guste!

**BUENO AHÍ VA!!**  


--------------------------------

**Carta de Misao**

--------------------------------

Konvawa Santa-sama!!

¿Que tal por el polo? Debe hacer mucho frío, aunque deben de hacer un te helado excelente, mi Aoshi-sama tendría que probarlo.

Bueno soy la encargada de avisarte de que estas invitado a la 1º fiesta de navidad que se celebrara en el Aoiya! Eso si, no se te olvide venir con los regalos, lo digo mas que nada porque algunos invitados son un poco psicóticos... Y bueno hablando de regalos, me toca pedir los míos!

Quiero un viaje a una isla desierta, a ser posible que haga mucho calor. El viaje que sea para dos, claro exactamente para mi Aoshi-sama y para mi.

Uoohh! Eso seria Kawai!! Y bueno ya de paso quiero crema bronceadora con aroma a coco,unas gafas de sol nuevas ... por cierto, es importante que la playa sea nudista. Veras el otro día le di a Aoshi-sama un somnífero en el te y mientras dormía pude comprobar que tiene unos pectorales ...un estomago firme y un... bueno excelente. Por cierto ¿es normal tener lunares en forma de corazón? ^__^

¡Kami, que hombre! ¡¡Es tan condenadamente sexy!! A por cierto también quiero una caja llena de Sake o cualquier licor de mas de 90º (¿me pase? xD) NO es para mi no te vayas a pensar pero es una buena manera para que mi Aoshi coopere. (Risa maligna). En fin me tengo que despedir ya que tengo que empezar con los preparativos de la fiesta. 

Recuerdos de **Misao Makimachi **(pronto Shinomori)

**P.D.:** ¿puedes traerle un peluche a Okina? Últimamente mira muy raro a mi Aoshi...

--------------------------------

**Carta de Seijuro**

--------------------------------

Konichiwa Baka Santa:

No has tenido el placer de conocerme personalmente, pero yo soy el maravilloso, sensual, atractivo, poderoso e inigualable Seijuro Hiko. ^_^ 

Seguramente habrás oído hablar de mi fama, después de todo soy el maestro del mismísimo Battousai, aunque hay que decir que no me llega ni a la suela del zapato.

Bueno, realmente te concedo el gusto de leer una misiva escrita y firmada por mi (sonrisa deslumbrante), solo por obligación.

Mi baka deshi vino el otro día mas atontado de lo habitual y me dijo que que si te escribo, vendrás montado en un trineo surcando los cielos y me traerás todo lo que te pida. Me molesta tanto su estupidez... luego dicen que a mi me afecta el Sake... pues anda que el... ¡grrrr! ¡No le aguanto!

Así que conste que escribo solo porque si no tengo "Espíritu Navideño" no me dejaran ir al Aoiya a la gran fiesta de navidad con comida y bebida gratis y en cantidades ilimitadas.

En fin, no hace falta mencionar que no solo he sido el hombre mas bueno del mundo, sino también el mas caritativo, atractivo, dulce, apuesto, inteligente... en fin la lista de mis buenas acciones es interminable...

Si es cierto que me traerás regalos, cosa que repito, NO CREO, quiero que me traigas inmediatamente 100 barriles de Sake tamaño extra-grande; Era de suponer ¿nee?

Ademas quiero que destierres a mi baka deshi a algún lugar muy lejano, por que cada día lo aguanto menos ¿que imagen piensa dar de lo que le he intentado enseñar durante años cocinando y haciendo la colada?. Si quieres una sugerencia mandalo a Australia a que se relaciones con los canguros.

También quiero que me regales un espejo de cuerpo entero, una docena de gis y hakamas de Armani, un nuevo equipo de música y los últimos cds de Shakira. 0__0

Si se me ocurre algo mas, no dudare en mandarte un telegrama.

Fdo:** Seijuro Hiko**

**P.D.:** Un favor mas, si puedes mandale una foto bien grande mía a mi novia Kitiara (N.a: Kawaiii!! Desmayo!!)

--------------------------------

**Carta de Saitou**

--------------------------------

Vayase USTED a la mierda Sr. Santa,

¡Ya sabes quien soy maldito traidor!¡Todavía estoy esperando que me des mi regalo y mates a Battousai! (lloros desconsolados)

No te pensaba volver a dirigir la palabra, pero Tokio quiere ir a esa estúpida fiesta de Ahous y era obligatorio. (Gruñidos)

En fin, ya sabes que soy malo ¿y que? ¿algún problema? Bueno te pido lo de TODOS los años: Tortura a Himura, despedazalo,arrancale la piel a tiras, untale en aceite hirviendo, matalo... umm y de paso también a el otro ahou, cerebro de pájaro, el tal Sagara.

Te advierto que te veré en la maldita fiesta y que como me vuelvas a fallar yo mismo te arrancare tu estúpida barba de pega y del miedo adelgazaras todos esos kilos que te sobran. (mirada amenazadora made in Saitou).

^_^ Por cierto... también quiero...un duendecillo feliz vestido de verde. Son tan graciosos...

Se despide con rencor :** Anónimo** (tu sabes quien soy)

P.D.: Como habrás la boca... ¡te mato!

--------------------------------

**Telegrama de Shishio**

--------------------------------

Santa-STOP-mandame mas vendas-STOP-mata a alguien-STOP-galletas en la mesa-STOP-nos vemos-STOP siento la brevedad-STOP

Fdo: **El Gran Shishio**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N.A:** Bueno, ante todo muchas gracias por leer, si os a gustado este cap.¡dejadme reviews y hacedme feliz! xDDD

**¡¡Ahora contestare los reviews!!**

**Kaoru Himura:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, he decidido seguir tu consejo y podré el capitulo en el que se vea la fiesta y los regalos que reciben. ¡¡Espero que te guste cuando le leas!! ¡¡Cuidate mucho!!

**Mer:** ¡Hola amiga! La carta de Aoshi he decidido no subirla en este cap. Ira en el siguiente, de todas formas espero que haya sido de tu agrado. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**Jocky-Misao**: Hola, ¡gracias por tu review! Intente subir todas las cartas que me faltaban, pero la de Aoshi todavía nee... xDDDD

**Arcanine:** ¡Hola!¡ Como ves... continúe el fic! Muchas gracias por tu review, nunca dejare de agradecer a la gente que lee mis locuras psicótica. Como as podido comprobar Hiko si que pidió Sake... xDDD, y bueno las cartas de Aoshi, Soujiro y los demás estarán en otro cap. ¡¡Espero que te haya gustado!! ¡¡Saludos!!

**Madam Spooky**:¡¡¡ Hola!!! Me encanto tu cap nuevo... xDDD, vale, vale a lo mío. Gracias por tu review y la carta de Okina la subiré otro día... xDDD

**Julieta. F**: Hola, ¿de verdad te parece interesante?¡ Muchas gracias!,aunque últimamente no me aburro en clase (por que no voy) he seguido escribiendolo. ¡¡Espero que te haya gustado!!

**Diana**: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegre que te gustase!!

**Osi: **¡Mi oso! ¡Dejandome un review! No me lo creo... estoy soñando... xDDD,¡¡¡ Muchas gracias!!!¡¡Eres el oso mas majo del planeta!! Y ya sabes que te quiero un montón!!!¡¡ Cuidate mucho!!

**Shiomei**:¡¡ Hola Chibi!! Te hecho de menos... snif... snif.... para un rato que me conecte... me decidí a subir este cap. por fin, espero que te guste, ¡¡¡gracias por leer mis fics hermana!!! ¡¡Te quiero mucho!!!

**Misao Seta: **Hola!! Gracias por el review, bueno como veas Misao ya la puse, a Sou-chan en el próximo cap. xDDDD

**Meruru-chan: **Hola gatito maullante, jajajaja, ¡¡gracias por tus reviews!! me alegra que te gustasen,¡¡ intentare subir caps de mis otros fics cuanto antes!! Miaus ?¿ xDDD

**Minako-chan:**¡¡ Hola!!¡¡ Muchas gracias por tu review!! no se si existían lavadoras... pero a Ken le hubiese gustado que si... xDDD. Bueno ahora si... que es eso de la F.A?? Me has dejado intrigada... te lo preguntare por el Msn... xDDD, ojala te guste este cap. ¡¡Betxines!! (Ya lo se, me lo acabas de decir... jejeje)

**¡Hasta la próxima a todos! ¡¡Recordar dejar review si teneis tiempo!!**


	3. Cartas de Soujiro y Aoshi

"El Kenshingumi escribe a Santa"

  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ni el Kenshingumi ni Santa me pertenecen. ¿Estaba claro nee?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí esta la tercera y ultima entrega de cartas. Ya se que son pocas, solo dos pero me daba pereza escribir las de Okina y el resto. Ademas hace unos días empecé a escribir el ultimo capitulo, que es la fiesta de Navidad en el Aoiya. Por eso subo hoy estas dos pequeñas cartas y **mañana o pasado a lo máximo subo el capitulo de Navidad**, que prometo que será largo ^_^ Aunque no esperen una obra literaria porque seguirá siendo de estilo humorístico. ¡Bueno saludos a todos y hasta pronto!

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**BUENO AHÍ VA!!**

  


**--------------------------------**

**Soujiro**

**--------------------------------**

Estimadisimo Santa Sama: ¡Konichiwa! ¿que tal se encuentra? Espero que en perfecto estado. Bueno quería recordarle que Susú y yo iremos a la fiesta de Navidad en el Aoiya y me gustaría que acudiese.

La verdad es que me he portado muy bien, parando las rabietas de Susú de conquistar Japón ^__^, lo cual a sido muy duro, por cierto. 

Me gustaría de regalo que me mandases a una chica, tierna, dulce, agradable y bonita ya que últimamente me siento un poco solo. No me importaría de fuese Misao-dono porque es una chica muy bonita, aunque no creo que Aoshi-sama estuviese de acuerdo así que me conformo con otra.

Como no se si estas cosas se pueden regalar, me gustaría que me comprases una mascota. Un lindo gatito o algún cachorro, me gustaría criarlos yo mismo ^_^, tambien he pensado en un pequeño mapache.

Bueno, también tengo que decirte que al parecer me disfrazare de ti en tu honor, así que espero que vengas a verme.

Sin mas, lamento haberle molestado.

Muchos saludos de parte de su niño preferido

Fdo: Sou-chan

**P.d:** Podría traerme algo de chocolate también

**--------------------------------**

**  
Aoshi**

**--------------------------------**

  
Santa, estoy harto. Harto de tener que estar siempre meditando y no poder hablar con nadie. ¿Que piensan que soy? Ademas a mi... me gustaría ir a jugar por ahí con Misao y divertirme pero no puedo. o_0

Últimamente, como me dijiste que hiciera la ultima vez, he intentado comportarme mal y he echo algunas travesuras, pero nadie me echa la culpa. Estoy desesperado, y creo que en una depresión.

  
Ademas el otro día Misao me drogo y me desnudo. Si no me hubiese drogado, je! otras cosas hubiesen pasado.

E decidido fundar un club que se llamará "Jóvenes Incomprendidos" o "Rebeldes Sin Causa".

¿Te gustaría tomar parte?

En fin, no te aburro mas y te paso mi lista de regalos ( e tenido mucho tiempo de pensarlos, mientras "meditaba")

1) Quiero un telescopio gigante  
2) Un discman para no aburrirme mientras medito  
3) Un cita con Misao  
4) Un coche nuevo

Me parece que son bastante razonables, y si no lo son me da igual! Rebeldes al poder! Viva la ... diversión!

Fdo: Aoshi

**P.d: **Creo que todavía me hace efecto la maldita droga de Misao

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N.A:** Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^_^. Gomen por lo corto de este cap. pero prometo subir la "La fiesta en el Aoiya" prontisimo! 

**¡¡Ahora los reviews!!**

**Meruru-chan:** ¡¡Muchas gracias, querida chica gato!! Yo tb solo de imaginarme a Aoshi-sama así mmm como tu dices Miau! jejeje, bueno espero que te gusten estas dos ultimas cartas. Ja ne!

**DarkAngel:** Hola amiga! ¿que tal? Muchas gracias por tu review, no esperaba que leyeses un parody ^_^

**Moon:** Konichiwa! Tranquila, nos pasa a todas u_u, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. Bsos!

**Sini-chan:** Hola, muchas gracias por el review (me encantan) Espero que te haya gustado, dentro de un día o así subiré el último cap. Bsos!

**Cat_who_love_anime: **Hola ¿loca yo? ejem... me lo tomare como un piropo xDDDD, thanks por tu review, espero que te guste. Kisses!

**Nere14:** Hola! Bueno aquí tienes las dos cartas que pedías. Espero que te gusten ^_____________^

**Jocky-Misao:** Hola amiga! ¿que tal? Muchas gracias por tu review ^_^ , tienes razón, pobre Santa, digo yo que Saito esta un tanto neurótico, ademas ahora que estoy escribiendo el ultimo cap... jejeje, si que esta un poco loco. xDDD Bueno, nos vemos!

  


**¡Hasta la próxima a todos! ¡¡Recordar dejar review si tenéis tiempo!!**


End file.
